


Black or White

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s02e11 Black or White, Fanart, Gen, Sentinel Bingo Card, Sentinel Bingo challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Sentinel Bingo challenge 2018Prompt: Black or white





	Black or White

[](https://imgur.com/HvpYbcr)


End file.
